Dancing in the flames
by lovinlife89
Summary: She danced through life, and straight in to you.


A/N: So this is what happens when you can't sleep and you've watched Pitch Perfect more times in a month than you've actually had cooked dinners. It was gone 2 am so my apologies for any mistakes and if it's jumbled around a bit, reflects my brain around that time.

Of course I own nothing to do with Pitch Perfect, its writers, actors and especially not the little fire cracker that is Anna Kendrick. Such is life.

You were late to the game. You were always late when it came to her. She stopped your head when she stopped your heart, and if the party in your chest was anything to go by you were helpless to see through the spinning mess of your mind. But yet, you were blind.

"_Sing it for me."_ A shower, that's all you asked for. And yet here she was, naked as the day she was born asking you to sing her jam, her god damn lady jam. Did she know you could barely remember your own name when she looked at you like that?

You see her then, all of her, the fiery red of hair, burning bright like the energy she shot through life with. Those eyes, blue like the colour of the sea on the warmest, beautiful most enticing beach you can picture from your summer vacations back in the day, the epitome of her. Her touch warmed your skin like a red hot poker, yet the only mark she ever left was on your heart. She was your fire, yet she never burned. Only fire could destroy everything, but she was your safety; danced flames around you until you rose from the ashes anew. But it was too late to fly.

"_We're going to be fast friends."_ She was so close you could feel her breath mingling with yours, so very close yet so far. You had to remind yourself to breathe that night, had to hold your hand steady in hers while your insides trembled. One touch from her had you ready to fall apart, yet she held firm. And yet you still let her walk away.

Was she always so beautiful? Words would never do her justice, your words would never capture everything that she was, and she was more than you could ever have imagined. But music could. It came from somewhere only she had access to, waltzed right in and made it her safety. You never wanted her to leave, and those were the only words you ever needed to utter.

"_Of course we waited up for you._" you notice her first, of course of all of them sat there you would notice her first. But she can't know that, she can't know that all of the things you've been trying to forget about her, you know no matter how hard you try, you never will. That look she gets when her gaze falls upon you, like you're the axis her world spins on. Did you leave her as shaken as she did you? The way her head turned slightly to the left when she listened to your newest mix, like she heard every unspoken word loud and clear. That slight gasp of breath every time you get too close, like all she wanted was for you to steal the air from her lungs and breathe new life in to her. She's going to destroy the façade you've been hiding behind for so long, and so you acknowledge anyone but her.

If your life was a song, Chloe Beale was becoming the beat behind it all. She was the inspiration behind the lyrics that made up your world and you still didn't know it. Your eyes brightened at the thought of her, your smile widened at the sight of her; and yet you didn't know that everything had become about her. You were so busy thinking about her, you didn't realise you never thought of anything else.

"_News flash, this isn't the Beca show."_ Despite her flaws, the blonde was right; you weren't a Bella. You had dreams to live, dreams that didn't involve any of this. This wasn't your world, yet why weren't you willing to up and leave it? When had acapella gone from being anything but lame? When had the group of girls you told yourself you would tolerate become the very people you actually liked? When had the naked red head who had barged in on your shower become someone you couldn't live without? You left without answering your questions and you stopped looking for the answers, the easier route than the only word spinning round your brain.

"_Aubrey would you pick a song please_." No matter what she answered you were giving it to Chloe, it had been weeks since you had heard her voice and you wanted nothing more than to get lost in it; to get lost in her. You found yourself there, but most of all you were beginning to make yourself there. You loved acapella, you loved these girls, and more than anything you loved her. The one word capable of destroying you, destroying everything you had come to know. And yet loving her was doing nothing but saving you.

Time, you always thought you had time. You took enough of your time to realise, and when you did you thought you had all the time in the world to figure it out. But then she's kissing you and time stands still. It's just you and her; it's always been just the two of you. She was always there, whether it was lurking in the shadows or taking centre stage in your mind; she always had a place. And you know now she belonged there. She was a fan of destiny, of romance, of all the things you weren't. And yet here you are, kissing her in the rain like the only thing you could drown in was her. And then time takes on a life of its own and your back in that shower, water cascading down around you and the beautiful girl you held in your arms just moments ago is stood before you in all her naked glory, with the smile reserved especially for you, the head tilt you had come to recognise as her figuring you out; and there wasn't a thing she didn't want to know.

"_I love you_." you know she would hear everything left unsaid, that you had been falling right from that very moment, that you fell so hard you didn't even know it. That waking up to those blue eyes would have made every day worth it; that she was the sound track to your days and your nights, and all the time in between. That she was everything, and in some way always had been. She told you after that kiss that her story had been written for you, like there was no escaping the inevitable. And there had been no escaping her. And yet, neither of you could escape time. You should have had so much. Your lack of clarity on the situation took away the year that should have been, and not a month later a drunk drivers lack of judgement took away all the years that should have followed. Time, you always thought you had time.

That impact took away every word you had yet to say, every look you had yet to give, and every milestone you had yet to reach. And yet flashes of red hair and blue eyes were all you saw. The memory of that smile pushed you out of bed to start yet another day, that longing look kicked you in to learning to walk again, with her by your side as she always had been. That voice, forever engraved in to your memory caused you to find joy in something again, forced you to sing something to fill the empty void without her. Your best mixes were all about her, your best everything all came back to her. You were re born in a tune she created, and you thrived in the memories she left behind. Your head was a mess, but your heart was whole, for together you were titanium; and you came as one. She was gone, but she wouldn't let you break, she had been saving you all along.


End file.
